Ladybugs, Cats and Akumas, Oh My
by Angel of Pandemonium
Summary: Drabble Time. Includes the whole love square, DJ WiFi, and others. OC's included Rating might change. to T at the most.
1. From the First Time

_So, not going to lie, this is my first published LB fan fiction. This is not the first one that I wrote, but I figured it would be the best one to start with, you know, main characters and all…._

From the First Time

Paring: LadyNoir (if you really squint)

Maybe she shouldn't have been so hard on Chat. He'd only been trying to keep her safe… but Ladybug was getting sick of him throwing himself in front of her. And getting controlled by whatever new villain they were facing.

He did it all the time, though.

"You know, it's not fair for you to think that way. He just wants to help." Tikki whispered.

"So he does that by throwing himself into oncoming danger?" Marinette hissed. She cared about him, too. Maybe not as much… but he was her partner. Shouldn't they share the responsibilities?

"Is that what it's really about?" Her cousin smirked. Sarantha always did have a way of digging into the deep stuff.

Like figuring out she was Ladybug. Though, they shared a room, so it had only been a matter of time, really.

"Yes."

"Not about being sick of fighting against him, not with him? From what I've seen, though, he purposely leaves an opening for you every time he gets in trouble like this. Almost as if part of him knows he's being controlled…

"Shut up."  
"you just want to return the favor." Sara examined her nails. "Admit it, LB, you're getting sick of having to remember fighting him.

"That's not…Okay, yes, I don't like fighting him." She muttered.

"He isn't going to stop."

That was something that Marinette knew from the first time.

 _Hope you enjoyed, review. If there's some prompt you'd like to see, let me know._


	2. Her Hero

_This is my second OTP when it comes to LB, so you'll be seeing a bunch more of these. So, DJWiFi fans unite!_

Her Hero

Pairing: Alya/Jade Turtle (nino)

Paris, 23:00 (11:00pm)

He grinned at her as he put her down on the widow's walk on the roof of her family's apartment. If Alya had to describe the scene, she would say that it was very much something out of a Superman reenactment. Jade Turtle leaned in and chuckled. "You'll be safe, here, Mademoiselle Lane." of course Alya would balk at something like that... but at the same time, her own lips curved up into a smile. Apparently, great minds thought alike in this particular scenario. "Promise, JT?" she murmured. He leaned in closer, yellow eyes glinting with mischief from behind a green, visor- like mask. His nose a centimeter from her own. "Long as you stay out of danger- like you're supposed to..." he murmured. Without another word, he dropped off of the railing, onto the roof, and was gone. The wind blew through her auburn hair, lazily tossing it all over her face. Against the cool air of evening, when all the lights in the city coming on, Alya could pretend that maybe- just maybe, the Jade Turtle had a special liking for her...

...although that was impossible.

Wasn't it?

 _Fun fact, this was actually the first one that I wrote for this collection. It kind of hit me in the head, and I had to write it. As always, read and review._


	3. Halted Speech

_A/N: I don't know if this can be considered a_ drabble _, per say, more like short story…. But, here's the second installment. Also, I made an O.C. so, tell me what you think of her._

Halted Speech

Pairing: Nathanael/O.C.

Maybe going out today was a bad idea… her cousin had, after all, warned her that crazy stuff happened in Paris… But for cripes sake, Sarantha Cheng did not expect to get in the middle of a fight with an Akumatized kid with a serious time management problem (no, seriously, the dude was stopping time because of some assignment that he had due that he hadn't done) and Paris' dynamic duo of heroes.

How was that even fair? She'd been going to the store for her aunt and uncle when the fight started. And now, here she was, eggs splattered at her feet, flour bag ripped open, and frozen in place. Sara was seriously reconsidering her decision to move to Paris in the first place…. She could have stayed in her parents' little cottage in the south of France, not having to deal with this crap….

She heard Ladybug yell out "Miraculous Ladybug, and she was suddenly free.

"Need some help?" a soft voice said from behind her. "Err, that'd be nice, thank you…" she said, turning.

The most beautiful turquoise eyes stared back into hers… or, the one that wasn't covered by red hair. She felt herself freeze. This guy was gorgeous…

"I'm Nathanael. What's your name?"

"Uh… Sarantha …. My name… I, um, mean..." oh, crap, Marinette had rubbed off on her...

 _I'll be making a few more drabbles with her. Maybe a story with her in it. More on that as the idea comes to me. So, tell me what you think, and thank you for reading._


	4. Bug Bites part 1

Bug Bites part 1

Pairing: MariChat

Rating: T

She was minding her own business. It wasn't any of her fault that the annoying feline had come into her apartment and decided that her neck would be a good snack (not that she had complained at the time). The problem now was that all of the little hickeys (and big ones for that matter) were rather visible and she couldn't cover some of them up.

So, when her best friend and reporter came waltzing in, she didn't know what to tell her. Alya gaped at her neck and then, her lips quirked up into a smirk that was ridiculously knowing and it honestly annoyed the young seamstress.

"Looks like the cat got the cream." The reporter snickered.

"Alya, shut up…" she sighed and screwed up her eyes. "Besides, he only got a little bit of the cream, not the whole eclair."

"Oh, my god, he's er, rubbing off on you."

Marinette felt her face burn. As keyed up as she was (As keyed up as he had made her) she couldn't think in any other way. "Mon Due, Alya, no. Stop. Right there." She glared at the burnt umber haired girl, who had decided to laugh herself silly at her blue haired friend's expense.

"And you had to go to work like that today?" she gasped between chortles. Marinette blushed even harder.

"Yeah… for some reason, Adrien kept looking over at me, with this weird look on his face. Almost smug…"

Alya laughed harder. "I am so sorry."

"Why was he so smug?"

Alya's laughter finally died down enough to form coherent sentences. She looked at the designer and snorted. "Maybe he's the alley cat who keeps climbing through your window at night." She drawled.

Marinette snorted. "Oh please…"

"There is only one way to find out…"

"and that is?"

"Leave a few bug bites of your own."

"I should have known you'd go straight to the bug puns."

"Not my fault."

 _Yes, this will be a four-part mini story with the whole square. Tell me what you think. AOP out!_


	5. Bug Bites part 2

_**Okay, so, here's part two.**_

Bug Bites part 2

Paring: Still Marichat (I was going to do a 4 part, but it might be a 5 part story)

Of course she knew that he would come if she called. Which was how she was here now, in her small apartment, with him up against a wall, sucking on his neck.

"Princess…" he groaned.

"Payback, Kitty." She whispered, kissing the mark once more, before letting him go.

Smirking, she turned and went right back to the dress she'd been making. "Now, I'm on a deadline, so scat, Chat."

He was spluttering as he was all but pushed out of her window.

He swore that he heard her giggle as she said "Take that."

* * *

The next morning, Marinette had to rush to get to work (again)- and barely made it into the building before she was noticed. Gasping for breath, she rushed to her station and searched through the mountains of designs for the one that was on her dummy.

The day went on like any other day, until the models came in for the next fitting sessions. Of course, Marinette didn't exactly focus on her work, she was too busy staring at Adrien for that….

… Well, more staring at the hickey on his neck…. In the exact spot she'd sucked on Chat's neck. She blinked. Then, she smirked. So… huh. Chat Noir was Adrien Agrest… She found herself laughing out loud. Her own model, an 18-year-old girl grinned at the laugh. "What's so funny?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing." She snickered. The young man she'd been in love with for years, and the partner that she'd been falling in love with slowly over the course of the time they'd worked together.

And she was just fine with that.

While thinking that it was about time for Ladybug to look in on a certain attractive blond haired, green eyed model.

Soon…. No. Tonight.

She kept grinning as she pinned and sewed. She did not notice, however, those same pair of green eyes cross the room and land on her.

She'd caught him.

And he couldn't find it in himself to care.

 _ **Alright, I'm going to go on a limb for this and say, I know I said that this was going to be a 4- part story. Wow, no, I don't think it's going to go that way. I didn't really mean for that to happen. AOP Out.**_


	6. Bug Bites part 3

_**It's amazing how fun it is to write these. Here's part 3.**_

Bug Bites part 3

Pairing: Ladrien

He thought that it would be Marinette to come visit him after hours… how could he possibly have expected… her?

The girl who had captured his heart on the first day they met…the woman that he'd been pining after for years since. Even now, he felt his heart beat an irregular tandem in his chest just looking into her bluebell eyes.

"Ladybug…" he breathed. Marinette… he was in love with Marinette… not Ladybug… so why…?

"Hello, handsome man…" she murmured. "It's been… a while." She smiled. He was helpless. He stood where he was, not bothering to try and move. He couldn't. he'd always been drawn to her.

She was right in front of him now. Looking up into his eyes. He realized for the first time, how short she was compared to him. She was eye level with his sternum.

As tall as Marinette…. Just as tall as Marinette. Her hair was the same color…. So where her eyes. Her skin…. Her lips….

Her smile grew as she reached up and brought his face down for a kiss.

"I missed you, kitty…." She murmured between kisses

"I've been right here…" he answred. He grinned as he found a 'bug bite' (or well, a cat nibble) on her neck.

Marinette Dupain- Cheng was Ladybug.

He should have seen that one a mile away.

 _ **And there's part 3 part 4 shall be coming soon, As Always, I hope you enjoyed…. AOP out!**_


	7. Bug Bites 4

I'm BACK! I was working on my other stories and stuff, so I kind of neglected MLB for a bit, and for this, I am sorry. Anyway, here's part 4 of Bug Bites. As always, R&R!

Bug Bites part 4

Pairing: LadyChat

Of course, she would instigate a cat and mouse game over the rooftops of Paris… well, no. Not a cat and mouse game. Cat and Bug game. Adrien smirked wickedly as he chased his lady across the city, finally catching her on the Eiffel Tower.

"Caught you, milady." He purred into her hair.

"It's about time, _chaton_. I was wondering when you would…"

He chuckled. "Wonder no more, Ladybug. I've got you and I'm not letting you go…" She smirked into the kiss.

 _ **Word count: 83**_

 _ **Shortest drabble I've ever done.**_


	8. Bug Bites 5

_**AAAANNNNDDD… finally, part five**_

Bug Bites part 5

Pairing: Adrinette

Finally, their first date… three weeks after their big reveals… Marinette wasn't as nervous as she could have been, thank God, as she knew that she was not going out with just Adrien, the top male model in Paris, but her kitty, the sappy, pun loving hero of France.

Though, in all reality, she should have been…. How many other girls would die of nerves when faced with those circumstances?

Then again, she was Ladybug.

When the doorbell rang, she was there, at the bakery door in a nanosecond, flinging the door open wide, and beaming at Adrien as she launched herself into his arms, kissing him simultaneously.

"Hi." Adrien grinned.

"Hi." She whispered back.

 _ **Word count: 115**_

 _ **Boom. It has ended. R &R, people. There's a box there for a reason. Thanks, AOP**_


	9. Patrol and Chocolate

**Patrol and Chocolate**

 _ **Pairing: Bridgette/Felix, Lady luck/ Cheshire Cat (yes, I did give their ladybug and chat noir different names- I mean, come on, not every incarnation of the heroes could be named the same- even in different languages- it's statistically impossible).**_

 _ **Setting: London, England, 9 years ago**_

Another night, another patrol, Cheshire Cat thought, as he traveled from rooftop to rooftop. He wasn't with Lady Luck- no, they weren't even partners, aside from the few times when they had to join forces against Papillion and his goons, his lady seemed to steer clear of him.

He couldn't blame her for that….

He was, after all, the embodiment of Bad Luck….

The city was clear, and he was free to go home. He frowned as he dropped into his bedroom, noting that someone left something on his desk. There was a note on the box, and it's familiar, quick scrawl made him sigh- not in happiness, but in annoyance. She'd never get the hint.

 _I thought you might like something to eat with those 6 expressos._

 _Bridgette Cheng_

He shook his head, but opened the box. He might as well see what she'd made _this_ time. Chocolate. He thought, frown deepening.

Dark chocolate by the look of it. HE shrugged, and popped a piece into his mouth. Couldn't really turn that one down.

* * *

 _So… here's my fist installation of the drabble chapters- which may turn out to be longer than drabbles….._


	10. Not That Unobservant

_So… been a while since I did anything with Miraculous…. I figured it was time… To be quite honest, I'be been re-watching season two… This and the next few after will probably be based on it…. Thanks for reading._

Not That Unobservant

Adrian wasn't nearly as dense as he made himself out to be… for the most part anyway. Plagg was fully aware that his charge was an idiot when it came to love (or actually figuring out who your partner is-come on, kid! Even the magic concealing her wasn't enough to get past your Chat Noir senses!) Plagg had to digress, though.

He may be dense when it came to the pretty girl who sat behind him in class, but _not_ , unfortunately, when it came to his situation at home. Perhaps at first, the boy was in denial, and honestly, Plagg couldn't blame him…. This _was_ his father, for kwami's sake- but… after the fight with Collector-Gabriel, he couldn't help but to think about it.

"Plagg, is it possible for a miraculous holder to be akumatized?" he had asked.

Usually, it was one of those questions that the small cat-like god would just brush off… if it were at any other point in time. Now was _not_ that time. He sighed… and told his charge the truth. "Yes. Unless it's Nooroo. For his wielder to be akumatized, he'd have to give up the miraculous… if only temporarily."

This made the young man freeze. Green eyes glazed over with pain, and in that moment, both of them knew. "He… the Collecter…" Adrien whispered, "He didn't talk to Hawkmoth at all…. He _always_ talks to them. I never _once_ saw that mask thing appear." Plagg winced.

"Kid…"

"Plagg… he's… my _father_ …. _He's_ Hawkmoth…" his voice broke as he said it. "He's been trying to… but… _why?_ "

"I don't know, kid." The small cat muttered. At times like these, he really wished Tikki was here… she'd know what to say. "I guess we have to take it a day at a time."


End file.
